One Handed Boyfriend
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang mantan pemimpin pasukan elit memutuskan untuk membesarkan Boruto, putra sahabatnya. Ketika ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dalam hubungan romansa dengan siapapun dalam hidupnya, ia malah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Boruto. /One Shot, Yaoi, DLDR/


**One Handed Boyfriend © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Boruto.U**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Note : Yaoi, AU. Please don't read this fanfiction if you are homophobic. There is an inexplicit sex scene in this fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa penduduk desa menatap kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan kearah mereka. Mereka semua mengernyitkan dahi dan secara refleks menghindri anak laki-laki itu serta berbisik satu sama lain.

Anak laki-laki itu berusaha tak menatap kearah penduduk desa yang kebetulan ia temui dijalan. Ia hanya menatap kedepan dan bersikap seolah mereka semua hanyalah angin yang tak terlihat, namun terdengar suaranya.

"Lihatlah. Anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya," ucap seorang penduduk desa pada rekannya tepat ketika berpapasan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kuharap ia tidak akan menjadi pecandu obat terlarang dan pembunuh seperti ayahnya. Namun katanya buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Haruskah kita mengusirnya dari desa sebelum ia dewasa?" sahut seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan seraya menatap temannya.

"Percuma saja. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kita melakukan protes, tetua tetap tidak akan membiarkan kita mengusiknya. Kurasa tetua merasa kasihan pada Tuan Uchiha yang merawat anak itu."

Wanita berusia empat puluhan itu mendengus keras, "Setiap mendengar nama Uchiha aku malah merasa kasihan padanya. Bayangkan saja, seorang ahli pedang hebat sepertinya harus kehilangan tangannya karena menghentikan temannya yang berusaha membunuh istri dan anaknya karena pengaruh obat terlarang. Dan kini ia harus merawat bocah yang mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi 'pedang' yang akan menusuknya suatu saat nanti."

"Hah. Begitu-begitu Tuan Uchiha masih cukup baik untuk memilih merawat anak itu ketika ia bisa saja menelantarkannya. Kalau aku menjadi dia, aku akan membuang anak itu ke sungai dan membiarkannya mati."

"Hush!" salah seorang rekannya menempelkan jari telunjuk serta melirik kearah anak laki-laki yang menatap kearahnya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan.

Seketika para penduduk desa yang sejak tadi membicara anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu segera berhenti berbicara. Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain sambil melirik anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan ekor matanya, berharap jika anak laki-laki itu segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Para penduduk tak menyadari jika sang anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi mereka sebutkan kini sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia merasa lelah dan kesal dengan reaksi para penduduk desa terhadapnya.

Emosi yang terakumulasi berubah menjadi tangisan yang mulai tak terkendali. Air mata yang sejak tadi menetes mengiringi langkah anak laki-laki itu mengalir semakin deras dan isakan kecil perlahan terdengar dari bibir anak laki-laki itu.

Ia merasa lelah terus diperlakukan seolah ia tidak ada. Ia bahkan tak memiliki satupun teman, atau setidaknya orang yang bisa diajak berbicara. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat diajaknya berbicara hanyalah Sasuke, atau yang disebut penduduk desa sebagai Tuan Uchiha, seorang ahli pedang terkenal yang merupakan sahabat ayahnya sekaligus orang yang menghentikan ayahnya untuk membunuh dirinya setelah membunuh ibunya.

Sudah tak terhitung seberapa besar jasa Sasuke baginya. Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang mengajarinya berjalan, berbicara, dan melakukan berbagai hal lainnya. Ia tahu jika lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang emosional, lelaki itu bahkan tak menyukai anak-anak dan terkadang sering berdecak kesal serta mengumpat karena ia dianggap begitu membebani. Namun ia tetap merasa berhutang budi pada lelaki itu.

Setidaknya ia berusaha memahami jika lelaki itu mungkin saja masih merasa marah karena kehilangan tangannya dan menjadi cacat karena kesalahannya secara tidak langsung.

Ia mempecepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia akan memasak makan malam dan menunggu Sasuke kembali untuk makan malam bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang membuka matanya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia baru saja memimpikan hari-hari yang ia lalui di masa kecilnya dan tanpa sadar menangis tanpa ia sadari.

Ia menatap kearah seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan yang tertidur di _futon_ yang berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya dan berharap agar lelaki itu tertidur pulas sehingga tidak menyadari jika ia menangis dalam tidur. Lelaki itu akan merasa sangat kesal jika mengetahui dirinya menunjukkan 'kelemahan'.

" _Hn_?"

Lelaki muda itu terbelalak saat menyadari lelaki yang tertidur di _futon_ itu kini telah terbangun dan menatap kearahnya.

"Sasuke- _jisan_? Maaf, apakah aku membuatmu terbangun?"

Sebetulnya ia memang terbangun setelah menyadari jika Boruto terus menerus menatap kearahnya. Ia memang mudah terbangun ketika tidur. Ia bahkan bisa terbangun jika mendengar suara sekecil apapun, atau ketika ia merasakan seseorang yang terus menatapnya. Namun ia tak ingin membuat lelaki itu merasa bersalah dengan mengiyakan pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu, Boruto?"

Boruto -sang lelaki muda itu- memekik dalam hati. Lelaki yang kini bersamanya seolah mampu membaca pikirannya, entah lelaki itu memang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran atau terlalu memahami dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terbangun tiba-tiba."

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Pandangannya tak setajam biasanya akibat kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kesadarannya bahkan belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Ekspresi wajah Boruto terlihat berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Meski ekspresi bocah itu datar, namun sebetulnya ia terlihat agak murung jika diperhatikan secara detil. Sasuke sendiri orang yang tidak banyak bicara pada dasarnya dan iapun tanpa sadar membiasakan Boruto untuk tidak banyak bicara seperti dirinya, namun Boruto tetap tumbuh menjadi anak yang hiperaktif dan banyak bicara, kepribadian yang diwarisi dari ayah biologisnya.

Sasuke yakin jika Boruto baru saja memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak begitu menyenangkan jika diperhatikan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Namun tak seperti biasanya kali ini Boruto memilih untuk tidak bercerita padanya.

"Mimpi buruk, _hn_?"

Boruto mengerjap tak percaya. Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan terkadang. Lelaki itu begitu memahami dirinya meski ia tak mengucapkan apapun. Mungkin dirinya adalah buku yang terbuka lebar dan dapat dibaca dengan mudah bagi Sasuke.

"Biasa saja, kok. Bukankah hal itu terjadi pada semua orang? Bahkan kau juga terkadang bermimpi buruk, kan, Sasuke- _jisan_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mimpi buruk memang hal yang biasa dialami setiap orang, termasuk dirinya. Di masa mudanya, ketika ia seusia Boruto saat ini, ia bahkan mengalami mimpi buruk yang lebih mengerikan dan lebih sering dibandingkan Boruto akibat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu."

Boruto meringis. Usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun saat ini. Akan memalukan bagi seorang lelaki dewasa sepertinya untuk meminum susu, minuman yang biasa diminum oleh anak-anak. Sasuke sudah terbiasa membuatkan susu hangat untuk Boruto setiap kali ia bermimpi buruk hingga ia tidak sadar jika Boruto sudah dewasa saat ini.

"Ti-"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Boruto dan Boruto cepat-cepat memutuskan ucapannya. Ia ingin menolak, namun entah kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat dan ia malah tidak bisa menolak susu yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

" _Hn_?"

"Eh, itu… maksudnya biarkan aku saja yang pergi keluar dan memerah sapi," Boruto tersenyum kikuk dan tanpa sadar meletakan tangan di belakang kepala.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Ia seolah melihat pantulan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam diri Boruto. Namun ia segera mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari jika sebetulnya Boruto sedang berbohong.

"Atau ingin kubuatkan teh saja?"

Boruto cepat-cepat menyahut, "Biar aku yang membuatnya, Sasuke- _jiisan._ "

.

.

Boruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang menyesap tehnya perlahan seraya meminum tehnya sendiri. Sudah cukup lama berlalu sejak kali terakhir mereka duduk berdua dan menghabiskan waktu di tengah malam tanpa perencanaan seperti saat ini.

Iris _sapphire_ Boruto menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke secara detil, sedangkan Sasuke membiarkan Boruto menatap sepuasnya meski ia tak menampik jika terkadang ia merasa agak risih ditatap degan cara seperti itu.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit berubah dibanding kali terakhir Boruto menatapnya secara detil seperti ini. Wajah lelaki itu masih tampan seperti kali pertama Boruto melihatnya, hanya saja tanda-tanda penuaan semakin terlihat. Kerutan samar mulai muncul di sekitar kelopak mata dan wajah. Sementara kulit di bagian sekitar leher lelaki itu sudah tak sekencang dulu.

Secara fisik Sasuke sudah mulai terlihat menua. Bahkan mungkin efek penuaan pada lelaki itu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan yang dapat dilihat secara langsung oleh Boruto.

Entah kenapa Boruto merasa begitu sedih dengan penuaan yang dialami lelaki itu meski ia sadar jika hal itu wajar dialami oleh lelaki berusia empat puluhan seperti Sasuke. Disaat Boruto bertambah kuat setiap harinya, Sasuke bertambah lemah sedikit demi sedikit setiap hari. Pemikiran semacam itu membuat Boruto merasa sedih, kecewa dan berbagai perasaan lain yang tak mampu didefinisikan.

Mengingat penuaan, Boruto seolah disadarkan dengan fakta jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Rasanya sulit membayangkan dirinya untuk hidup sendirian tanpa satupun orang yang sudah jelas benar-benar peduli padanya secara tulus.

Bukan berarti Boruto tak memiliki teman atau sahabat. Ia kini memiliki banyak teman dan bahkan sahabat di desa yang berbeda dengan desa yang ditinggalinya bersama Sasuek saat kecil. Namun bagaimanapun akrabnya mereka, setidaknya masih ada batasan dalam relasi mereka, berbeda dengan relasi antar keluarga yang dimiliki teman dan sahabatnya dengan keluarga mereka.

"Usiamu sembilan belas, _hn_? Apakah ada gadis yang ingin kau nikahi? Atau setidaknya yang kau sukai?"

Boruto hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga yang diajukan Sasuke. Ketika kecil, Sasuke tak begitu sering mengajaknya bicara. Namun seiring usia Sasuke yang semakin matang, perlahan sikap lelaki itu mulai menunjukkan sisi 'kebapakan' dan terkadang menunjukkan perhatian padanya.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap Boruto dengan tatapan yang sedikit khawatir. Ia sadar jika ia tak seharusnya mencampuri kehidupan Boruto, terutama karena anak itu sudah dewasa. Namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa khawatir pada Boruto.

Sasuke merasa khawatir jika Boruto akan berakhir seperti dirinya, yang tetap melajang di usia empat puluh lima tahun. Ia sudah memutuskan jika dirinya tidak akan menikah seumur hidup.

Bukan berarti ia berniat menjaga kesucian diri. Sasuke sadar jika dirinya bukanlah orang yang religius dan sangat baik. Di masa mudanya, ia berkutat dengan niat untuk memperkuat diri dan membalaskan dendamnya sehingga tak mempedulikan hal lain. Ketika ia berhasil membalaskan dendam dan memperkuat diri hingga memiliki pekerjaan yang baik di kerajaan, ia masih memiliki tujuan lain dan tak memikirkan romansa sama sekali. Ketika ia akhirnya kehilangan salah satu tangannya dan mengundurkan diri dari posisi sebagai pemimpin pasukan elit di kerajaan agar tak menjadi beban, ia sudah memutuskan jika ia tak akan menikahi siapapun didalam hidupnya. Masa lalunya yang kelam membentuknya menjadi sosok yang tak cukup 'hangat' bagi siapapun yang dinikahinya, dan ia juga tak yakin mampu menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus suami yang baik. Lagipula ia juga tak pernah menemukan ketertarikan yang dirasakan dalam diri wanita manapun yang pernah dikenalnya dalam hidupnya.

"Beberapa pemuda desa yang sebaya denganmu sudah menikah. Tidakkah kau berniat menikah?"

Boruto menggelengkan kepala. Jika ia menikah, akankah ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke sebanyak yang ia habiskan saat ini?

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku berniat menghabiskan hidup bersamamu saja."

Boruto tersentak dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan begitu saja. Barangkali alam bawah sadarnya memang menginginkan hal itu tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, sesaat membentuk seulas senyum tipis sebagai pengganti tawa.

" _Hn_? Kau akan benar-benar sendirian jika aku meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti."

Boruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ucapan Sasuke memang benar, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tumbuh besar tanpa peran seorang wanita, dan ia juga tak peduli dengan afeksi dari seorang wanita. Ia hanya menginginkan afeksi dari Sasuke seorang dan akan mencurahkan seluruh waktu, tenaga dan emosi hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Belum tentu," sahut Boruto. "Bagaimana jika _kami-sama_ mentakdirkan hidup kita untuk berakhir dalam waktu yang sama?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Di matanya, ia menganggap Boruto adalah anak yang polos meski sudah cukup tua untuk dianggap sebagai pria dewasa. Tidakkah anak itu menginginkan romansa dan menikah serta membangun keluarga seperti lelaki pada umumnya?

Sasuke menatap Boruto dan sejenak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Suatu masa dalam hidupnya, ketika satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat dengannya hingga dapat disebut sebagai sahabat menikah, ia sempat merasa penasaran dengan pernikahan dan memiliki anak. Namun ketika ia menyadari jika 'pernikahan' bukan hal yang tepat baginya dan memutuskan untuk tidak menikah, ia berpikir jika ia akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya sendirian.

Takdir berkata lain ketika ia yang saat itu kebetulan berkunjung ke rumah Naruto di malam hari setelah sekian lama tak berkunjung malah menemukan lelaki itu telah membunuh istrinya dan berniat menghabisi Boruto akibat pengaruh penggunaan obat terlarang dengan dosis besar dari tanaman _cannabis_ yang menghasilkan efek halusinasi. Ketika Naruto akhirnya melakukan ' _harakiri_ ' dalam efek obat terlarang, Sasuke memutuskan membesarkan Boruto sebagai cara untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menghentikan Naruto.

"Kau,,," Sasuke memutus ucapanya sebelum berkata, "-mungkin akan menyesal."

Boruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya dan tak akan menyesali pilihannya.

"Tidak akan," Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan jantungnya berdegup keras. Malam ini adalah kesempatannya mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, perasaan yang terlarang dan tak seharusnya ia rasakan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke- _jiisan._ Jadi… aku... i-ingin bersamamu."

Wajah Boruto memerah bagaikan tomat, namun ia merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia cukup terkejut hingga ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kenapa?"

Boruto merasa gugup. Ia bahkan merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"A-aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, Sasuke- _jiisan._ Aku juga merasa senang setiap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Rasanya, aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Sasuke tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Boruto yang begitu polos. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mau meluangkan waktu menanggapi pernyataan konyol semacam ini.

"Kau ingin bersama lelaki cacat sepertiku?"

Boruto mengangguk dengan serius, "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak peduli. Selamanya aku berhutang karena membuatmu menjadi seperti i-."

Sasuke tak sadar apa yang merasuki dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala serta mengecup bibir Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke pasti sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya di momen ketika ia mulai mengecup bibir Naruto. Dan ia benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya ketika ia akhirnya berciuman dengan Naruto, berpelukan, saling menyentuh tubuh masing-masing dan mengakhirinya dengan bercinta.

Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain jika mengetahui Sasuke baru saja selesai bercinta dengan orang lebih muda dua puluh enam tahun darinya dan juga merupakan seorang pria? Apa yang dilakukannya jelas illegal, baik bagi penduduk desa maupun kerajaan yang masih konservatif.

Kini ia berbaring diatas _futon_ dengan tubuh telanjang bersama Boruto di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu aktivitas pelampiasan gairah mereka berdua. Boruto berbaring menghadap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman tipis setelah sebelumnya menjerit tak keruan akibat gairah ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya dan 'memasuki' nya.

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah meski apa yang dilakukannya bersama Boruto berdasarkan ketertarikan kedua belah pihak. Akankah kedua orang tua Boruto di alam baka merasa marah jika mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama putra mereka?

"Aku bersyukur melakukannya untuk kali yang pertama bersamamu, Sasuke- _jisan._ "

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Pantaskah ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _'ji-san_ ' setelah apa yang dilakukannya bersama Boruto? Hubungan mereka berdua bahkan tidak jelas, dan batasan yang seharusnya ada di dalam hubungan mereka menjadi kabur.

"Aku tidak pantas dipanggil – _jisan_ setelah apa yang kita lakukan."

"Mengapa? Apa yang salah dengan romansa diantara dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan usia yang jauh? Bahkan raja pun memiliki selir yang puluhan tahun lebih muda."

"Karena kita berdua sesama pria."

Boruto menggelengkan kepala, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya pria yang membuatku tertarik. Kalau kau tidak mau dipanggil _–jisan,_ aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Boruto dengan satu tangan dan menyentuh puncak kepala Boruto. Matanya bertatapan dengan Boruto, membuatnya merasa senang mendapati pantulan dirinya di dalam iris biru yang memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku, Boruto."

Boruto menyadari jika inilah cara Sasuke menyatakan perasaan padanya. Mulutnya bergerak secara refleks, menggucapkan, "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan pada Naruto serta mengecup kening sang kekasih. Takdir terkadang begitu lucu dan tak terduga. Di usianya yang ke empat puluh lima, Sasuke baru menyadari jika orang yang ditakdirkan bersamanya ialah orang yang selama ini ia besarkan. Terdengar aneh, namun kini Sasuke merasa jauh lebih bahagia dapat bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya kapanpun yang ia inginkan.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Belakangan ini aku lagi main game mystery The Prison Boys. Ide mengenai masa lalu Boruto juga asalnya dari game itu.

Sebetulnya aku mau buat adegan seks eksplisit, cuma rasanya bosen ngebuat adegan seks eksplisit. Rasanya kayak adegan nya itu-itu aja, berbeda dengan adegan seks implisit yang adegan seks nya bisa sesuai imajinasi pembaca.

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk nggak upload fanfict ini ke situs ffn, cuma berhubung aku masih bakal tetap upload fanfict yaoi sampai semua fanfict yaoi ku tamat, jadinya aku upload fanfict yaoi baru kesini. Kemungkinan aku nggak akan upload fanfict yaoi di ffn setelah semua fanfict yaoi ku tamat atau tetap upload fanfict yaoi, tapi bukan di fandom Naruto.


End file.
